An air conditioning or air handling system may include a coolant flowing between heat exchangers. A heat exchanger inside a structure may receive, for example, coolant in a liquid form. The coolant flowing through the heat exchanger in the structure may warm and turn into a gas after flowing through the heat exchanger inside the structure, and a fan may move air over the cooled heat exchanger in the structure, cooling the air. Moisture in the warm air in the structure may condense on the cooled heat exchanger, and the air conditioning system may collect the condensate. Condensate may collect in a reservoir and may be removed from the reservoir with, for example, a pump. For at least these reasons, systems and methods which remove condensate are important for an air handling system or air conditioning system.